


Fan art - LawLight

by E_Leonora



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22915264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_Leonora/pseuds/E_Leonora
Summary: Just one simple LawLight drawing.
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Kudos: 29





	Fan art - LawLight

**Author's Note:**

> One of my first Death note LawLight drawings. I finished it yesterday, though I start to draw i last year, and didn't finish it until now. :') I was inspired by my first fan fic idea (Story is still ongoing).

original post on [Tumblr](https://eleonoraw.tumblr.com/post/611063348472201216/one-of-my-first-death-note-drawings-i-finally) [eleonoraw](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/eleonoraw/blog/eleonoraw)

E


End file.
